STALKER
by jenny sherman
Summary: The charmed ones are stalked but who is the object of desire. How far will the stalker go to get their love?


STALKER  
  
Summary: The charmed ones are stalked but who is the object of desire. How far will the stalker go to get their love?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Every time I see you I want you more, I can't believe that you are so beautiful. I long to be with you, in your arms. Soon we will be together my love. I enclose this rose as a sign of our blossoming love"  
  
Piper read the note as she stood in the doorway. She was the first one up today and she had been the first one to see the mail. In between a pile of letters for her was a note and a single rose. Once she had read it she opened the front door and had a look outside and down the street, she didn't know why, it wasn't as if the person would still be there. She shook her head and closed the door. Piper scrunched up the note and threw it and the rose in the bin before anyone else had a chance to read it.  
  
This was the third note that she had received, one here at the house today and two others at P3 the past two days; it was obviously an admirer who was too shy to ask her out. Piper dismissed it and started on breakfast.  
  
Half an hour later and the rest of the family were in the kitchen making their breakfast and chatting about their daily routine. "Leo are you sure that you don't mind covering for me at the club for another week, its just that Judy's recovery from the crash is taking a little longer than she thought" "How is Judy" Pheobe asked "She's much better, the doctors said because she had such a bad concussion that she should take another week off work" "Piper its fine, I don't mind, the only problem is if one of my charges has an emergency" "That's okay, that I can allow you time off for" she said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. Paige was gathering up some paperwork that she had brought home from the office. "Oh crap," she said "What's the matter?" Pheobe asked "I wrote down the mobile number of the new social worker and I must have tossed it last night by mistake" "No problem, Charmed ones to the rescue" Pheobe said and grabbed the bin from under the sink. She opened it up and immediately saw the rose. "Hey, who put this in here" Piper looked sheepish "Guilty" she said raising her hand. "Why, you love roses" Pheobe said "I just didn't want that one" Piper said in a tone that said she was unwilling to talk about it. Pheobe shrugged her shoulders and dropped it. She grabbed the first piece of paper she saw and opened it. "What is this?" she said, she read the note out loud as piper tried to grab it off her. Leo looked concerned at her reaction. "Piper what's going on" he asked "Its nothing really, I think that I have an admirer, he has sent me three notes so far and three roses" Piper grabbed the note off Pheobe and put it back in the bin. "Why didn't you mention this, it sounds more like a stalker to me" Leo said "Nah, it is just a fan from the club" Piper dismissed it as anything serious and refused to talk about it.  
  
Later that day Daryl dropped by. "Hey Daryl come in, what's up" "Leo dropped in this morning and mentioned something about a stalker" "Did he now, oh Leo, Daryl it is nothing just a few notes and some roses" "Do you still have them?" he said as Leo orbed in "Yeah I will get them for you" she said grabbing Leo's hand and dragging him into the kitchen. "What's up"? "What's up is that you mention those letters to Daryl" "Piper I am worried telling Daryl was just a precaution" She pulled out the note from he bin and took it to Daryl. Leo followed behind knowing that he was in trouble. Daryl read it.  
  
"Piper this is a typical note from stalker, this is serious" "Daryl, it s just a few silly notes" "Don't forget the roses," Daryl said "They symbolise a love gift a token if you will, when the stalker does not receive a love gift in return or sees that you are not appreciating him then that is when they get dangerous" "Daryl I think that I can handle myself" Daryl pulled out a file. "I thought that you might say that, so I brought this file along to show you what we are dealing with" Piper took the file and she read it quietly, she finished it and gave it back to Daryl in silence. Leo looked at Daryl questionable. "It is basically the story of a woman who was pursued by a stalker, the notes started off harmless, then they got a bit threatening, then they stopped. The day after they stopped the woman was attacked in her sleep, she was raped and strangled to death" Leo looked at Piper defensively. "Look Daryl she didn't have my powers" "This is not just one case Piper, other woman have been attacked in different ways, some have been drugged, others run over by a car and one woman was gunned down in the street, they all ended up the same way, dead" "Piper, listen to Daryl" Leo said. Piper looked at Leo's frowning face and gave in. "Okay what do you want me to do" "I want you to let me know the second you get another letter, I will have it checked for prints and saliva. I want you to be extra careful, normally I would assign a plane clothed police officer to tail you but in your case that is probably not a good idea, so Leo, we are going to have to rely on you." "Don't worry, I have got Piper tuned in so much that I will tell if she gets a paper cut" Piper let out a breathe, she didn't need to be protected, she knew that she could handle herself.  
  
Leo saw Daryl out and came back to find Piper in the kitchen. He walked over to her and hugged her defensively. "Leo, I wasn't worried about this, and I am still not" she tried to reassure him. "I have to go to the club, I love you" he kissed her and walked her to the front door. She got outside and realised that she didn't have her car keys. Leo ran out with them, they kissed on the driveway. "I will be by P3 later to start setting up okay," Leo said. Piper nodded and got in her car. He watched her reverse down the drive and drive off down the street.  
  
CLICK, CLICK. The camera got several photos of the two of them on the drive, then a few more of Leo on his own.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Piper had been at P3 for 3 hours and she was waiting for Leo to arrive when she heard the delivery bell go. "Josh can you get that for me I'm just in the middle of these reports" "No probs boss" said the young man. He came back a few minutes later with an A4 envelope and what looked like a dead rose. "Here, some one left this outside the door, I looked around but there was nobody there, there is no name on it" Piper looked at the rose and knew that Leo's fears were justified. "Thanks, but I think it is for me" she took the envelope and walked away from Josh.  
  
When she opened it she looked inside and saw some photos, when she pulled them out she gasped, as they were photos of her and Leo on the driveway that morning. Two of the photos were of them at the car kissing and the other two were of Leo alone in the doorway. All the faces of Leo had been burnt out and when she turned over one of the photos she found a message.  
  
After all the love I have shown and offered you, this is the way that  
you repay me, by cheating on my. What wrong, am I not good enough for  
you? You'll be sorry; I will make you pay for your betrayal.  
  
Piper shook her head in disbelief and dialled Daryl's office number. She told him what had arrived and what the message said and he told her he would be there straight away. Piper walked into her office and closed the door. She called out for Leo who arrived instantly, he seemed on edge. "Are you alright, what's wrong" he said "No actually I am not alright" "What's happened" Piper showed him the photos and the rose. "Who took these"? "It gets worse, turn the photo over, there's a message on the back" he did and read what Piper had read. "Right, now will you come home"? "You're kidding right, Leo I am not going to change my life just because some pervert out there has a crush on me" "Please Piper, do it for me" "Please Leo try to understand, I don't want my life to be dictated to by 1 idiot human, I already have the whole demon world on my back, trust me I can handle this" Leo knew that she wasn't going to budge on this and he was a little angry, but the more he thought about it the angrier he became. "Piper, I can't believe that you are being this stupid and irresponsible" Piper was a little taken back by his words. "I'm being stupid, Please Leo don't start this now, I don't need a lecture, what I need is for you to help stock the bar" "Fine" and with that he orbed back to the manor. "Where are you going" Piper called out as he disappeared.  
  
Leo arrived at the manor, he was furious for her not listening to his advice. The truth was that the files that Daryl had shown them earlier had really scared him. He was so used to seeing demons do horrendous this that he forgot that humans could do it too.  
  
He stayed at the house for a couple of hours trying to calm him self down. He was just getting ready to go to the club when there was a knock at the front door. He walked downstairs and opened it up, there was a lady standing there. "Can I help you?" he said politely. "Yeah I am sorry to be a pain, but my car broke down just outside your house and I was wondering if I could use your phone" "Sure come on in" she looked at bit unsure to be entering a strange mans house. "It's okay your quiet safe" Leo led her inside and to the phone in the kitchen. Before he got there he felt a sting in his neck and turned around to see the woman pulling a syringe away from him. "What the" "Its time for us to be together now my love" she said pulling out a rose. Leo took only a second to realise that she was the stalker and she was after him. He collapsed unconscious on the floor. "Your mine now" she said taking a photo.  
  
P3 was packed as usual. Piper was angry because Leo was 2 hours late, worse than that he was not answering her calls. Pheobe arrived with some study books. "Hey sis, remind me again why I wanted to go back to school" "Hey, have you seen Leo" "Not since this morning why" Even thought the music was loud, Pheobe could still here the concern in her sisters voice. "Well we had a little fight earlier and he hasn't turned up for work and he is not answering my calls, I guess he is still mad and trying to prove a point" "Maybe, but it is unlike Leo to not answer, especially since he is so worried about your safety at the minute" Piper realised that Pheobe was right. "You know, your right, Pheobe can you just fill in for ½ hour whilst I just nip home and check on him" "Sure" Pheobe walked behind the counter and stowed her books. She didn't even get a chance to say bye to Piper, as she was gone so quickly.  
  
Piper arrived in the driveway and saw from her car that the front door was ajar. She walked up to it and opened it slowly. "Leo" she called out but there was no answer. She walked inside and looked around. There was something at the end of the hall that caught her eye, as she got closer she realised it was a rose. Her heart began to beat loud and fast in her chest. She ran to it and found a photo of Leo unconscious on the floor. There was a note attached and it just said.  
  
HE'S MINE NOW  
  
"How could I have been so stupid"? "Paige can you hear me" Paige orbed in a couple of seconds later. "Of course I can hear you I'm your sister, by the way I am getting pretty good" "Shut up Paige, we have a problem" "What" "Leo, the stalker was after Leo not me," she said showing Paige the photo.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"How could I have been so stupid, we need to find him, God this is all my fault" "Okay, calm down Piper, we need to go to P3 and get Pheobe" Piper nodded and held Paige's hand as they orbed to the club. Paige sat Piper in her chair and went out to fetch Pheobe. Paige walked over to the bar. She waved at Pheobe, who was in the middle of serving a couple of customers. "Pheobe" "Hi Paige I didn't see you come in" "We have a problem, come on" "Paige I am serving here" Pheobe said. "It's Leo" Pheobe looked at Paige's face and knew something was seriously up. "Josh can you just finish this order for me, excuse me sir" she said as she made her apologies and followed Paige to the manager's office. When they opened the door, Piper was wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh honey, what's happened?" "It's Leo, the stalker was after Leo" Piper said showing the photo she had found to her sister. "That's why he wasn't answering my calls, he was unconscious" Pheobe knelt down in front of her sister. "Piper, it's okay, as soon as Leo wakes up, he will just orb himself away from danger" Pheobe said with a smile. "Maybe he is being drugged so he can't orb" Piper said still thinking of the worst. "Do you think that the stalker knows about his powers, about our powers, do you think she is a demon?" Piper said getting into a panic. "Honey, I don't know, why don't we got back to the manor and scribe for him" "Yeah that's a good plan, oh but the club how will Josh cope, there are only 3 in tonight instead of 7 staff" "Piper relax, I will call Cindy and Claire and ask them for a special favour" Pheobe had loads of college friends, just waiting to help out in the club to see all the guys that hang out there.  
  
When they got home, Pheobe called her friends and arranged for cover of the club, Piper made a cup of tea to calm herself down and Paige got the map and crystal to start the scribing. "Okay Leo where are you?"  
  
Leo started to awaken, something was wrong, he couldn't move his arms or legs, worse still, he couldn't orb. He looked around the room but his vision was blurred. He was tied to a bed. "What's going on" he said and realised that his voice was slurring. "Hello my love, I am glad you are awake, well sort of awake" "Why do I feel strange"? "I am afraid that I had to drug you, and I will have to keep you drugged so that you don't try to escape. "Show yourself" Leo demanded. He saw a shape come out of the darkness towards the bed. It was a woman. She was dressed in a satin negligee and she had a bottle in her hand. "Who are you and what do you want" "My name is Jackie and what I want is for us to be together of course, don't you know that I love you" "You don't even know me" "I know all I need to know, and all you need to know is that I will make you happy more happy than that bitch of yours ever will" she said pouring the champagne into two glasses "Don't talk about my wife that way" the stalker moved over to him and slapped him across the face. "I will say what I like, you're lucky that I didn't kill her for trying to steal you away from me" "Steal me, I was never yours" "The drugs are obviously making you say stupid things, after a couple of months with me, you will see that I am the one for you" She bent down and kissed him. "Time for a small top up to keep you dopey" "No don't," he said but it was to late, she whipped out a vial and the syringe in seconds and stabbed him in the arm. She got on the bed with him and began to undo his shirt. "You will learn to love me, and love to please me"  
  
Piper had calmed down considerably; all that she felt now was rage and anger that someone could do this to Leo. He was the sweetest gentlest man she had ever met. "GOT HIM" Paige shouted as the crystal connected with a point on the map. Pheobe and Piper ran into the kitchen. "Lets go" Piper and her sisters joined hands and orbed to the building where Leo was being held.  
  
They appeared in a room. "Stop it" Piper heard Leo's distressed voice from the other room. "Leo" she shouted and ran towards the door. Jackie heard Piper on the other side of the door and grabbed a needle, she gave a small overdose to Leo and he went unconscious. Piper walked in first and Jackie jabbed her with the needle drugging her. The drugs took effect immediately and Piper began to feel woozy.  
  
She saw Leo on the bed with his shirt open. Then she saw the stalker and her anger grew, she punched Jackie across the face sending her flying backwards. Piper grabbed onto the wall for support as she felt herself getting dizzy. Pheobe and Paige came in and ran to Leo on the bed. "Get him out of here" Piper shouted. "I'll sort out this bitch" Leo and her sisters orbed out of the room and back to the work. "Okay then, the old fashion way, Lady, I'm gonna kick your ass" Jackie stood and walked towards Piper. "Do you think that you can make him as happy as I would" "You don't even know him" "I know him well enough, our love is forever, which is more than I can say about your life" Jackie lunged at Piper and Piper tried to move out of the way but her reaction time was slowed down by the drugs. The both fell to the floor with Jackie on top of Piper.  
  
She punched piper in the face repeatedly. Piper poked her in the eye and pushed her off. They both stood and Piper punched her hard across the jaw. Pipers reactions were starting to get slow and Jackie took advantage of it. "How rude of your to burst in just at a time when we were about to get acquainted, he does have a lovely body. I don't know how you found us, but it was a big mistake, once your dead, he will be mine again" Rage and anger built up in Piper and it helped her focus, she ran forward and kicked Jackie in the head. Jackie flew over the bed and landed on the floor out cold. "Stay away from my man" Piper said and called for Paige.  
  
Paige arrived and looked at Pipers slightly bloody face "What happened, why didn't you just freeze her" "She drugged me, I can't use my powers, call Daryl and tell him where she is" "Don't you think she will escape"? "Good point" Piper walked over to Jackie and tied her hand to the bed.  
  
They orbed back to the manor and to a very worried looking Pheobe. "What's the matter?" Piper said in a slur. "He doesn't look good, I think she gave him to much drugs and he cant heal himself, I think we need to get him to a hospital" Piper took only a second to think it over, he was human they wouldn't be able to suspect anything. "Okay, Paige lets go"  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"We need some help here," Piper shouted as she ran into the emergency room at the hospital. A nurse walked over to her. "What seems to be the trouble ma'am?" she said noticing the blood and bruises on Pipers face. "My husband, he has been drugged and we can't wake him up, he is outside in the car" The nurse called for a couple of doctors and orderlies to help. One of the doctors rushed out and opened the door to look at Leo. "How did this happen" he was looking at Piper suspiciously. "He was kidnapped earlier today, the woman who had him gave him an overdose so that he couldn't escape, I don't think that she meant to give him that much" The two orderlies pulled Leo out from the car and placed him onto the gurney. Pheobe and Paige got out and stood beside Piper for support, they both could see the way he was looking at their sister.  
  
"Look if you don't believe me, call Dt Morris at the Police, he will confirm my story, he has been working all day to find Leo" The doctor made a note to do that and they rushed Leo inside. They led him straight to an examination room. "I'm sorry ma'am but you will have to wait here"  
  
The two doctors started to hook Leo up to all sorts of monitors. Piper and her sisters could see everything that they were doing from behind the glass doors. "Do you believe that story Steve"? "Well we get all kinds in here, last week we had someone who swears that they saw a demon" "What happened to that person"? "He was committed"  
  
"POLICE" Daryl shouted out as he and 5 of his officers barged into Jackie's studio. Daryl found her tied to the bed. "Miss you are under arrest for kidnapping" Daryl untied her hand and placed it straight into some handcuffs. He read her, her rights and had her lead out to the car. On his way out the room he noticed some vials of drugs. He picked one up and read it. He pulled out his mobile phone and called the hospital. "Yes this is Detective Morris of the SF Police Department, have you had a Leo Wyatt admitted, you have well then can I speak to the doctor that is treating him, I have some important information that he will need"  
  
"Doctor there is a call for you from a detective Morris he says it is about your patient" The two doctors looked at each other. "Put it on speaker box Jane" The nurse did as she was told.  
  
"Hello Detective" "Doctor, I have found a vial at the location the Leo was held at, it contains a drug, I thought it might be useful if you knew the name of the drug" "Thank you Dt that would be a great help"  
  
When Daryl read out and spelled out the name of the drug the doctor looked worried. "Will this help you treat him better" "That drug is very dangerous if given in large quantities, Thank you Dt at least we know what we are up against" The phone was replaced and the doctors looked at each other.  
  
Piper was pacing the room where a nurse had placed them, the door opened and the doctor she had seen earlier, entered. "Hello Mrs Wyatt my name is Doctor Trent" "Piper please and these are my sisters Pheobe and Paige, how is he" "We had a call from a Dt Morris he supplied us with the name of the drug she used" he paused. "It is a strong muscle relaxant and if used in large quantities as in this case it can cause sever damage to the patient" "What sort of damage" Piper was afraid to ask. "Well symptoms could be, paralysis, stroke, heart attack and even death" "Oh God" Piper said "Your husband is in a coma at the moment, from the results of some tests we are able to tell that he was given a massive overdose, I'm afraid that it doesn't look hopeful at the minute, we should know in a couple of days if he will pull through" Piper sat down stunned.  
  
"That's it, there is nothing else you can do" Pheobe asked as Paige moved over to hold Piper.  
  
"I know it is frustrating, but it all depends on Leo's strength and will" he looked at the woman in the room, their devastated faces.  
  
"I'm sorry that I don't have better news, he is being moved to ICU, if you follow me I can take you to him" "Thank you"  
  
The doctor led the girls up to Leo's bedside. He left them alone. "I cant believe this is happening, there was never any question of Leos safety before, he always was able to heal himself or orb away from danger" Piper said taking his hand. "I can't believe that he could actually die" Paige instantly regretted the words as they came out of her mouth. "Paige" Pheobe shouted.  
  
Piper didn't hear her; she was staring at Leo's closed eyes, hoping for a sign. "He will be fine, you'll see" "I will go and contact Daryl" Paige said. "You will be just fine" Piper said squeezing his hand.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Leo had been in a coma for a couple of days. Piper hadn't left his side. Jackie had been arrested for kidnapping and the police were awaiting Leo's out come to determine if a murder charge would need to be added to her list of crimes. "Morning Bob how are you today" "Great Daryl" "Jackie Smithson is being transferred for a Phyc evaluation, and guess who is coming with me for the ride" Daryl raised his eyebrows at Bob. "Oh Daryl come on, its 4pm, you know I want to get home to see my baby girl" "Sorry bob, just this one job and I will make sure that you get the next two days off, how is she anyway" "8lb 10oz, perfect blue eyes, 5 days old now, here take a look" Bob thrust a picture of his baby daughter into Daryl's face. "God she is beautiful, thank god she doesn't get her looks from her daddy" "Ha ha" Daryl smiled and handed him back the photo.  
  
"You get the car sorted and I will be out soon"  
  
Daryl made his way to the admin office and filled out the transfer paperwork. After 15 minutes he was on his way down to the cells. When he entered Jackie's row all the girls started to wolf whistle at him and shout abuse. Daryl ignored them and walked to Jackie's cell. "Open cell 5" he shouted out to the guard. He flicked a switch and the door opened. He walked in and handcuffed her.  
  
"Come on Jackie, we are going for a nice little drive" a prison guard escorted them to the car park outside where bob was waiting. The placed Jackie in the back and Daryl and Bob sat in the front.  
  
"Okay lets go"  
  
"Doctor any improvement?" Piper asked as Doctor Trent examined Leo's medical chart. "Well there is some good news, he is defiantly improving, and muscle response is getting better" "That's great" Piper said "The slightly bad news is that he will be unconscious for another day or so, but I do expect him to make a full recovery" Piper jumped up off Leo's bed and hugged the doctor who laughed with her.  
  
Daryl and Bob were on the way to the institution. Jackie had not said a word so far, in fact it was as thought she was sedated. "So we finally decided on a name" "Hold on, it took you 5 days to find a name for your daughter, why didn't you pick one months ago" "Well, we lost the last baby so we wanted to make sure that this one was okay before we got ahead of ourselves" Daryl's smile faded slightly. "So what is her name" Daryl had started driving up into the hills, these roads seemed deserted. "Well we gave her three names because we just couldn't decide, the first one is Ma.." he stopped mid sentence and started to choke. Daryl looked over to see Jackie's handcuffed hands around his neck. She had her knee in the back of his chair and was pulling with all her mite. Daryl slammed on the brakes but Jackie leaned forward and elbowed him in the eye, she reached over him and grabbed the steering wheel, Daryl; couldn't do anything as she thrust it to the left, he watched in horror and the car flew off the road and down the hill, it began to roll and kept rolling until it reached the bottom.  
  
Jackie was the first to wake. She reached over the seat and tried to grab the keys off bob. She could see that he was dead from the way his head was resting. She couldn't find the keys so she decided to go for the gun and shoot off the cuffs. Daryl, who was unconscious until now started to stir, when he opened his eyes, he saw Jackie with her hands grabbing the gun from Bob's belt. He grabbed it and they began to struggle.  
  
The gun went off. Jackie crawled out the broken door window and ran up to the road leaving a bleeding Daryl in the car.  
  
"That is great news Piper" Paige said hearing the news about Leo's progress. Paige pulled out the coffee and sandwiches from the bag.  
  
"Here you go honey" she said, Piper took them gratefully. Pheobe and Paige had been amazing support for Piper. They had brought her food and drink, change of clothes and even the books from the club to keep her mind occupied. She was very grateful to them both. A nurse came in and checked Leo's vitals. "Better much better" she said and left the room. "Oh I forgot my coffee, I will be back in a minute," she said as she orbed off back to the manor. Piper dug into her sandwich. "Oh that looks tasty, can I have a bite" Piper looked up to see Leo's dazed blue eyes staring at her. She spat out her food and jumped into his arms.  
  
"LEO" she kissed him repeatedly. "Oh thank god, oh Leo," he returned the kisses, each hungry for their love. "Hold on" she said and jumped off the bed, she ran to the door.  
  
"Doctor he is awake" she ran back into his waiting arms. "What happened, how long have I been here"? The doctor entered the room. "Well hello Leo it is nice to finally meet you, you gave us quiet a scare there for a minute" he checked Leo's vitals.  
  
"Well that is a great improvement" "Thanks doc, when can I go home"? "On not so fast, you have a couple of muscle groups that still need some work, you will have to have a couple of days of Physio, and after that you can go home" He realised that they wanted some privacy. "Well I will be back shortly" he nodded and left the room. "Piper, how long have I been here" "4 days, she overdosed you, we had to bring you here as you couldn't heal yourself, Leo you nearly died" "Are you okay"? "I'm fine" "Where is she now" "She is in jail" "Did she know anything about"? "Leo" Piper interrupted.  
  
"I promise I will explain everything to you later, but for the minute, just kiss me" "Yes ma'am" he said and they kissed passionately. Paige orbed in with Pheobe.  
  
"Hey look who wanted a lift" They both saw Leo sitting up and awake and they ran to him. "LEO" all four of them gathered on the bed laughing.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Daryl realised that he had to apply pressure to his stomach wound. He reached for the radio. "This is Morris" no response. "Hello" nothing. He looked at Bob and knew straight away that his neck was broken. "Oh Bob, I'm so sorry" he realised that he would have to make it up to the road if he wanted to survive. He knew that Jackie would be heading to Leo. He undid his seatbelt and tried to look around to see if Jackie was close. There was no sign of her. He tried to open the door but it had been jammed shut in the crash. He dreaded the thought but he knew he would have to climb out through the window. Every movement was agony. His breathing was as if he had just run a race, as it was so fast and shallow. He leaned out the window and pulled himself through. He landed on the floor and shouted out in pain. Using the car for balance he stood up. He looked at the bank they had just crashed down and he was surprised that the car hadn't exploded. It was really steep. "Come on Daryl you can do it"  
  
"Thanks for the lift sir" Jackie said as she jumped out of the truckers cabin. "No problem ma'am" Jackie shut the door and walked down the street towards the hospital.  
  
Daryl had made it half way up the hill; he was taking a quick rest when he heard the sound of an approaching truck. He doubled his efforts to get up there in time. He finally reached the road just as the truck drove by.  
  
When Jackie reached the hospital there was a sign on the door saying that security measure were in place. She knew that it meant that there were metal detectors on site. She would have to get rid of the gun. A garbage truck appeared around the corner as if on cue. She walked towards it and waited for the driver to get out; when he did she took a quick look around, then threw the gun into the back. She turned around and walked into the hospital. "Excuse me, could you tell me what room Leo Wyatt is in please" Jackie waited patiently for the nurse to check.  
  
"Are you family ma'am"? "I'm his cousin" "Okay, well he had just been moved from I.C.U and is now on the third floor room 308, the lifts on the left should take you straight there" "Thank you for your help" Jackie nodded and walked away. "Now why can't all people by polite like that lady?" said the nurse to her colleague, if only they knew. On the way to the lift she realised that she might have to arm herself so she decided to make a quick trip to the cafeteria. She entered it and looked around, she saw something that might do the trick, it was a steak knife, she picked it up and placed it up her sleeve, she headed towards Leo's room.  
  
Daryl was lying on the roadside; he heard the sound of a car. He tried to stand but he had no strength left. "Honey what is that on the road" "My God Val, that's a man" The old man pulled the car over and he and his wife got out. "Mr, Mr are you all right" he knelt down and turned Daryl over. "Burt, he's bleeding" "I need you to call the police," Daryl said. "Okay, my wife just brought one of those mobile phones, good job too" Daryl smiled at the old man. The old lady returned a few seconds later.  
  
"We need to call you an ambulance first" "No, police please, people in danger" Burt looked up at his wife and nodded. Val dialled the police. Daryl motioned for the phone. "This is Dt Morris, Jackie Smithson has escaped custody, office Bennett is dead, get police over to the hospital to guard Leo Wyatt, she will be after him, she is armed and dangerous" once Daryl was satisfied that he had relayed his message he collapsed unconscious. "My goodness, quick Val dial for an ambulance"  
  
Leo was lying on his side asleep, he awoke when he heard the door open.  
  
"Hi honey, did you sneak me in some cookies" he turned to see Jackie standing at his side.  
  
"Not exactly" Leo knew that he was not strong enough to fight her. "Help" she shouted but she quickly grabbed the bedpan and hit him over the head with it. The door opened slightly and then paused. "Ma'am there is a phone call for you" "Can I take it in my husbands room" "Certainly I will get the desk to patch it through" Jackie pushed Leo back onto his side and hide.  
  
Piper came in quietly and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes this is she, okay, Oh my God is he okay, when will the officer be here, okay thanks" she placed the receiver down and tried to wake Leo. "Leo wake up, Daryl's been shot and that bitch has escaped" she shook him slightly "Leo" when she walked around to look at his face she could see a trickle of blood running down the side of his head. A burning pain shot though her back and stomach. Piper looked down to see a knife sticking out of her belly. A hand clamped over her mouth as Jackie twisted the knife in her back. "Bitch hey, well this bitch is going to have your man" Piper couldn't do anything; the pain was so intense, she couldn't even scream. "Now to put you somewhere where they wont find you till its too late" she pulled out the knife and Piper staggered backwards. Her legs gave way and she collapsed against the wall, she slide down it and lay on the floor shaking. Jackie knew that Piper wouldn't give her any trouble. She walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a gurney and a change of clothes. She quickly got dressed up as an orderly and picked up Piper. She placed her on the gurney and covered her with a sheet. She leant down to Pipers ear. "Just think about this as your last breathe leaves you, I will be making love to him for the rest of my life" Piper felt the tears falling down her face. Jackie smiled and pushed her out of her room. She wheeled Piper past all the doctors and security guards.  
  
Piper tried to shout out but it was so painful to breathe she just couldn't do it. She realised that she was being pushed into a lift. She heard the people on the lift talking and tried to make some movement so that they could see her. The lift stopped and she was pushed out, Piper heard doors being opened, then another door followed by a hissing noise, then something metal being pulled out.  
  
Jackie pulled back the sheet and Piper realised with horror where she was. "Well you will be here eventually, so I might as well bring you here early, no one will hear you here" Piper shook her head, but Jackie ignored her. She lifted Piper onto the tray and pushed her into the draw like hole. She closed the door.  
  
As she walked out of the morgue she realised that she had some blood to clean up back in Leo's room.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Piper was terrified; it was cold, dark and claustrophobic. She felt the blood beneath her soaking into her shirt. She knew that Leo was unconscious and she hoped that he would wake up soon and have enough strength to sense her. She felt so alone, Leo had always been there before to save her, this time it might be too late. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and she started to feel sleepy. She knew that if she closed her eyes she would never open them again. She tried to raise her hand to open the door but it was no use, her arms felt like dead weights. She never thought that she would die like this, at the hand of some crazy stalker.  
  
Jackie had made it back up to Leo's floor. She saw one of the woman that came to free Leo before, get off the lift, then the other one too. They stood talking; she moved closer but kept her face hidden from them. "So will he be alright"  
  
"I don't know, all they said is that he had been shot and was due here in a couple of minutes, also they are sending over a police officer to guard Leo, until then it is up to us" The two woman walked to Leo's room.  
  
Jackie was annoyed that her plans had been trashed by those women. She would have to find a way to get them out of the way so she could get Leo out of the hospital. Paige walked into Leo's room followed by Pheobe.  
  
"He's asleep," Paige said quietly. They sat on the chairs beside his bed. Neither of them noticed the blood on the window wall. Jackie was walking around trying to get an idea when she had a stroke of luck. She was watching a patient being wheeled into a room. The patient was bold. Jackie went into the room and pretended to clear up. She saw the patient's family laughing about the wig they had just brought her. Jackie smiled. "Gran they wont know the difference, it's just until your hair grows back, now that you have finished the chemo, it will grow quickly" Jackie walked over to where it was and knocked it on the floor.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, oh look I have got it all dirty, just give me a minute and I will clean it up for you, it will be right back" "Thanks" said the family. Jackie walked out of the room and into the toilets. She made sure that no one was there and placed the bright ginger wig on her head. "Perfect"  
  
She walked into Leo's room and pretended to be a nurse. Pheobe glanced at her quickly but thought nothing suspicious. Jackie walked around the back of Paige and pulled out her knife. Leo began to stir and Paige stood up. Jackie saw her chance and grabbed Paige around the neck; she placed the knife under her throat. "What the" Paige said, Pheobe jumped off her seat and placed her hands out.  
  
"Okay, calm down, what do you want" Jackie pulled off the wig. "I want my man" "You" Pheobe said with disgust. Leo woke up and Pheobe and Paige saw the blood on his face for the first time.  
  
"You" Jackie smiled at him. "I'm sorry I had to hit you baby, but I had to, now if you don't want this girl to die, come out of the hospital with me" "Where is Piper" Leo said. Jackie smiled and looked over at the blood on the wall. Pheobe, Paige and Leo followed her gaze and they all saw the blood. "What did you do to her"? "The same thing I will do to this one if you don't do as I tell you and come with me" "Oh for crying out loud" Paige said and orbed out of harms way, she reappeared by Leo's side. "What the hell" Pheobe walked forward and kicked the knife out of her hand then punched her in the face, Jackie fell to the floor. Just then an officer walked into the room. "Is everything alright"? "No, this is the kidnapper, she tried to kill my sister and has done something to my other sister" the officer grabbed her and handcuffed her.  
  
"She's not human, she's not human" "Where is Piper" Leo said getting out the bed, he held on to Paige for support. "You'll never find her in time, even if you aren't human, she will be dead real soon, if not already" Leo had never felt such anger or hate in him before, Pheobe could see that he was about to loose it and told the cop to get her out of the room. "But I did it for us Leo because I love you" she said as she was dragged away.  
  
Leo sat back down on the bed and tried to concentrate. "I can't sense her"  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Piper couldn't hold on any longer and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"What do you mean you can't sense her, what does that mean" Paige said terrified that the woman had killed her sister. "It means that I am not strong enough to do it, we are going to have to find her the old fashioned way" Pheobe rushed out to the officer who was still holding Jackie. "Officer, she has hurt my sister and hid her somewhere, we need help looking over the whole hospital before it is too late" The officer grabbed his radio and called for more men to help search the place from top to bottom.  
  
After 5 minutes the entire floor they were on had been searched. "Nothing, maybe she is not on this floor" "I have an idea, why don't you touch the blood on the wall, you might get a premonition" Paige said. Pheobe rushed over to it. She placed her hand on the wall and was immediately thrown into a vision.  
  
Piper being stabbed through the back, Piper collapsing, Piper being  
pushed out of the room on a bed, Piper being placed in a small draw  
  
Pheobe came out of the vision. "Oh my god, she put her in the morgue" The horror on Leo's face said what they were all feeling. Pheobe and Paige rushed out of the room and headed to the morgue, Leo filled in an officer and told him that he had heard Jackie say she had placed her in the morgue. Officers flocked to the room. They all stood there in front of the 30 doors. "Okay, lets get looking" Each officer took a row, Paige and Pheobe started in the middle. After almost all the draws had been checked, one of the last ones was opened by Paige. "Oh my god, help, here she's here" Paige pulled out the draw and Piper's cold unconscious body was pulled out. The blood beneath her was immense. One of the doctors came in and ordered people out of the way. He checked for a pulse. "Very weak, we need to get her to surgery now or she will die" Paige and Pheobe watched as Piper was transferred to a bed and wheeled out of the room. They followed behind until she was taken into the surgery room. "You cant come in, in sorry" "Doctor, what are her chances" "I wont lie to you, it doesn't look good, I hope that your sister is a fighter" he walked away to prepare for surgery. The two sisters walked back up to Leo's room. Jackie was gone, taken to the police station. They walked into his room.  
  
He could tell by the looks on their faces that something bad had happened to Piper. "Well"  
  
"she is in pretty bad shape, I don't know how long she was in there but she was really cold, and the amount of blood" Paige started to cry and Leo knew that he might loose his wife. All three hugged each other. A nurse walked into the room.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry to intrude but you wanted to be told when detective Morris was brought in" "Yes, thank you" Pheobe wiped her eyes.  
  
"Daryl, what's wrong with him" "Jackie shot him, we don't know how bad yet, I will go and check" Pheobe left and went downstairs to the ER. She found his room. "Doctor, will he be alright" "Yeah he is a strong man, the bullet bounced off his ribs, it didn't do much damage at all, he will be fine, and do you want to talk to him" "Is that okay" "No problem" he led her into see Daryl.  
  
"Hey Pheobe, did the officer get here in time" he could tell by the look on her face and the sadness in her eyes that something had happened.  
  
"No she, she stabbed Piper in the back and hid her in the morgue, they only just found her, she is in surgery now, it doesn't look good" "Oh Pheobe I'm so sorry" "I'm so glad your alright Daryl, we couldn't stand it if anything happened to you too" They hugged until his wife arrived; Pheobe stood aside and went back up to Leo's room. "I will keep you posted" "Thanks Pheobe"  
  
Piper had been in surgery for 6 hours. Leo had been wheeled down to sit with his family. After another hour the doctor emerged from the operating room. Piper's dried blood on his clothes didn't go unnoticed. "Hi Leo" said the doctor as she came over and shook his hand. "We have repaired the damage which was quiet extensive, the knife went in close to her spinal cord, it appears that she twisted the knife whilst it was inside her and because of that we have had to removed some of her stomach, when she wakes up you will need to be there for her as due to the swelling she is going to be temporarily paralysed, we wont know if it is permanent until the swelling goes down" "I'm sorry did you say permanent" Leo said shocked. "Yes I'm afraid so, all we can do now is pray"  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Piper was wheeled into Leo's room so that they could be together. She had been out of surgery for 2 hours and was beginning to wake up. "Piper, Piper can you hear me" Piper opened her eyes to find her family smiling down at her, then, panic gripped her. "I can't move, why can't I move" "Okay, calm down honey, you've been in surgery, you have swelling around your spinal cord, it will cause temporary paralysis" "I don't like it, oh god Leo are you well enough to heal me yet" "Sorry honey" he bent down and kissed her. "Jackie what hap" "Don't worry" the girls told her the whole story on how she was arrested and how they found Piper, then they filled her in on Daryl. "I was so scared, I thought that it was it, thank you for finding me" Pheobe grabbed her hand but Piper couldn't feel it. "How long will this last" "A couple of days, just until the swelling goes down" Piper caught the look in her sisters face. "What, what aren't you telling me" "Nothing honey" Paige said in a sweet voice. "Okay now I'm worried, WHAT"  
  
They all looked at each other and Leo decided he was the one to tell her. "It's just that when she stabbed you, she might have permanently damaged your spine, leaving you paralysed for ever" "Oh" Piper said, the tears fell down the face, she was embarrassed because they had to be wiped away by Leo.  
  
"Don't worry, you will be fine"  
  
The next two days might as well have been two years to Piper, she was trying to keep an uplifted attitude but it was hard. Leo was able to heal himself finally back to perfect health and was discharged.  
  
The doctors came in on the 4th day and told Piper that they were going to do some tests on her as her swelling was going down. "Okay I am going to put a needle in you, tell me when you feel the prick" he jabbed it slowly in her foot, no response, he moved to her knees, no response. Leo was loosing hope, as was Piper, she was willing for herself to feel something. "Is this a bad sign?" Piper asked "No it just means the swelling is still prominent"  
  
The next day the doctor came in with the same test. He pricked her foot.  
  
"I felt something" Leo's spirits lifted "Okay how about now" said the doctor "No" "Good, I didn't do anything" "Oh" He continued to prick her around her body each time she felt it. "Piper this is very positive, I believe you will be just fine" Piper smiled and Leo kissed her.  
  
Over the course of the next week Piper improved dramatically. She was already trying to walk around. The doctors couldn't hold her back. It took her a month for her to fully recover her walking ability. Finally she was ready to be discharged. "Thank you doctor for everything" "My pleasure" Piper left the hospital on her own esteem. When they got home Leo carried her over the doorway.  
  
The next month was Jackie's trial, she was charged with an abundance of things including, kidnapping, gbh, illegal use of drugs, attempted murder on 2 counts, murder, theft, escaping custody, possession of an illegal weapon, the list just keep going. The family were all there at the trial. She was sentenced to life. Piper was the last person she saw as she was pulled down to the cells. "He will be mine," she shouted out across the courtroom. "Not in this lifetime" Leo said as he kissed Piper. fs"Come on honey, let's go home"  
  
THE END 


End file.
